


Unfriendly Encounters

by KarenHardy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Abuse, Gabe is a dick, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Nico is only in the character tags because he pops up occasionally in the teenage chapters, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Percy and his twin sister Melody as kids with an abusive Gabe. Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	1. Seven (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were seven years old...

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!” Seven year old Melody Jackson sang happily, dancing around, her cleaning supplies forgotten. Her twin brother Percy frowned.

“That's  _ girly _ Melody!” He complained, “It's about  _ kissing _ !”

“Fine,” she grinned, “Under the sea!”

“Okay!”

Soon they both were singing and dancing around, laughing all the while. Gesturing grandly, Percy announced,

“Presenting, the beautiful, the fabulous, the one and only, Melody Jackson!” He then whispered in her ear, “Sing a solo.”

So she began singing another song, one heartfelt and full of emotion, catching Percy by surprise. He had expected another goofy Disney song, because that was practically all they knew, but this, this was something so different. She put so much feeling into this song that it was hard to believe she was only seven years old. As beautiful as it was, sadly, her moment didn't last.

“What're you punks doing?!”

Melody stopped abruptly, whirling around. Gabe was standing in the doorway and he looked  _ furious _ . She backed away slowly toward Percy.

“Stop making noise!” Gabe shouted, shoving Melody the rest of the way to Percy, “I told you to have this house clean before I got home!”

“You told us you wouldn't be home until six and it's only half after four!” Percy snapped back, shielding Melody behind him. Gabe shoved Percy aside, picked Melody up by the front of her shirt, and threw her into the wall on the other side of the room.

“Melody!” Percy cried.

“Percy… it hurts everywhere…” She mumbled.

“Awwwwww,” Gabe mocked, “Pewcy it huwts evewywhere. It's your fault. If it wasn't for your ugliness and your racket, you wouldn't hurt so much.”

“Stop it!” Percy yelled.

“I do whatever I want punk! This is my house! My rules!”

He smacked Percy backward into the wall. Then he marched over and punched him in the stomach, knocking him down.

“Leave him alone!”

“Leave him alone!” Gabe sneered, speaking in a baby voice, “Don't hurt him! My poor weak brother can’t handle it!”

“He’s not weak!” Melody retaliated.

“I’m tired of you!” Gabe shouted, “Get out of my sight!”

Gabe turned and left right back out the door. Percy stood shakily.

“C’mon Mel,” said Percy, walking over and helping her up, “Let's leave before he gets back.”

“But what about mom?”

“We'll be back,” Percy assured her, “We’re only leaving long enough for Gabe to calm down.”

“Okay…” Melody agreed apprehensively.

They went through their room and down the fire escape. No one paid them any attention. To this neighborhood, they were good ol’ Sally Jackson's kids. The sweet little family landed with the walrus everyone knew as Gabe. To the rest of New York? Some kids doing something. As long as it wasn't about to affect them, they're fine with it. While walking down the alley, Percy asked where that song had come from.

“I heard it on the radio the other day.” She replied.

“Could you finish it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because then Gabe will find us.”

“No he won't.” Percy argued.

“You can never be sure.”

Before Percy could retaliate someone called to them.

“Hey!”

They turned slightly to look behind them and see a man walking towards them.

“You the kids from apartment 307 in the Niedermeyer apartment building?”

Percy and Melody shared one look and took off running.

“No!” The man yelled, “I just want to help!”

“That's what they all say,” Percy thought, “And it never holds up.”

“We… need… to… hide,” Melody huffed, “I… can't go… much more…”

“Ok.”

“Kids wait!”

“No chance,” Percy muttered.

They rounded a corner and Percy caught his foot on something and tripped, crying out in pain as he fell.

“Perce!”

Melody doubled back to help him up, supporting him with an arm around his shoulders.

“Let's... go... That guy will… catch up... soon.”

It was worth a shot, but it ended up being a fruitless effort to outrun their pursuer when Percy was hurt. The man caught up and scooped Percy into his arms.

“Put him down! Let him go!” Melody screeched, punching him using a bout of energy brought on by anger and fear.

“Look kid. I'm trying to help you.”

“We don't need your help!” She shrieked.

“Really?”

“Yeah! So… put him... down!”

“Okay.”

He set Percy on the ground gently, but held firmly to his upper arm.

“I got an anonymous tip this morning that twin kids from apartment 307 in the Niedermeyer apartment building were being abused.”

“We’re fine,” Melody lied smoothly.

“Are you or are you not being abused?”

“We're not,” she repeated.

“Then why did you run from me?”

“Because this is New York and we didn't know who you were.”

“At least let me walk me back to your apartment.”

“No thank you.” Percy said firmly.

“Kids-”

“We said no,” Melody reiterated, “This is New York. Kids wander around all the time. A little more than 62,400 people out of the nearly 8.5 million inhabitants of New York are homeless and approximately 23,750 are kids.”

“How do you know those facts?”

“School. We'll be going now.”

“Fine. But I'll always be around to help you.”

The twins both thought, “Yeah right. We'll never hear from you again,” but they smiled and nodded as they parted ways with the man.

“We're never gonna see him again will we?” Percy asked.

“Nope.”


	2. Seven (2)

“Get back here you punks!”

Percy Jackson didn't heed his stepfather’s call. He just kept running down the alley, urging his sister to go faster. He was going to get her out of there if it was the last thing he ever did.

“Come on Melody!”

“I’m… coming…” She wheezed.

He knew his sister wasn't as fast as he was, but she was doing the best that she could. Living with Gabe was harsh. Melody’s asthma was just one of many side effects. With all the secondhand smoke the twin siblings breathed in from Gabe’s cigars, it was a miracle only one had breathing problems and neither had lung disease. But the smoke was nothing. There were worse things in that apartment for two seven year olds to fear. Like Gabe or his friends whenever they were, A: high, B: drunk, or C: irrationally angry for no reason at all. Gabe was a lazy walrus of a man who sat around drinking, smoking, and playing poker with his buddies. He would splurge the hard earned money of the twins’ mother Sally Jackson on whatever he pleased, and barely left enough money for Sally to meet her children's needs. Oh yeah, and he and those ‘buddies’ were abusive. But for now...

“Percy?! Sweetheart?! Melody?!”

The twins breathed a sigh of relief from their cramped hiding place behind a New York City alley dumpster. Their mother walked toward them. With the immediate effect Sally Jackson had on her twin children, you’d have thought she had magical powers. All Sally had to do was talk to them, or walk up to them to get them to calm down.

“M-momma?” Melody replied timidly.

“C'mon sweetheart,” Sally crooned, “We have to go home.”

“I don't wanna go back there!” Melody squealed, burying her face in Percy's shirt like a small child, which of course, she was, “The bad man is there!”

Percy wrapped his arms around her protectively. Though they were twins, he still thought of her as his ‘younger’ sister sometimes. Well, he  _ was _ born a few minutes earlier…

“Who is the bad man sweetie?” Sally asked.

“Ted,” Percy spat, “He broke Melody's underpants rule. We’re not going back if  _ he’s _ there.”

Sally drew in her breath sharply. The underpants rule meant that Melody had been touched in a place her underwear usually covered; her crotch, or once she was older, her breasts. What Percy meant was Ted had sexually touched her little girl. Though Sally was furious, she knew she could never let it show in front of her children.

“I promise he won't be.”

A little hand with sloppily applied blue nail polish on three of five fingers stuck out from behind the dumpster.

“Pinky promise?”

Sally wrapped her pinky finger around her daughter's.

“Uh-huh. Pinky promise.”

Slowly but surely, two raven haired, emerald eyed, seven year olds pulled themselves from their hiding place and each took one of their mother's hands. They walked out of the alley, and up to Gabe. As they stopped, Melody cowered behind her mother in fear.

“You punks cost me my poker game!”

“W-we're s-sorry s-sir.” Melody stuttered.

“You should be!”

“I'm not.” Percy muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

Melody gave her brother a pleading 'please-don't-make-it-worse’ look. He inwardly sighed, but he humored his sister.

“I didn't say anything,  _ sir _ .”

“You better not’ve punk.” Gabe spat.

“That's enough,” Sally intervened, giving Gabe a pointed look, “We need to get the kids home.”

“Oh, fine,” Gabe pointed at the twins, “We'll talk about this later.”

Percy shuddered and looked at Melody, who paled. They both knew full well that ‘we’ll talk about this later’ meant ‘I’ll beat you for this as soon as your mother leaves’. Apparently Sally didn't catch on.

“C'mon kids,” said Sally, tugging her children's hands and leading them forward, “Let's go. I have to get back to work soon.”

“Do you have to go?” Melody whined.

“Sorry sweetie. Mommy has to work.”

Melody put on her best pouty face. Percy held back a smile. He would pout too, but his sister had the better chance. She was good at manipulation,  it must have something to do with the pigtails and the automatic little girl cuteness. Although, neither twin  _ ever _ manipulated their mother unless the situation was dire.

“But  _ why _ ?”

“Because mommy has to sweetheart.”

Sally stoked her daughter's cheek lovingly as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. Percy bit his lip and looked over at Melody. She was messing with her bracelets on her left wrist. He hoped she didn't make too much noise and make Gabe angrier. When they finally got to the apartment, Percy breathed a sigh of relief that none of Gabe's buddies were around, especially Ted. Sally released her children's hands and gave each a kiss on the head.

“I'll see you when I get home okay? Be good for Gabe.”

“Only if he is.” Percy grumbled, nearly inaudibly.

“We’ll try to be good momma. Just come back soon,” Melody pleaded, wide eyed.

“I'll be back as soon as I'm off work sweetheart.”

She ruffled Percy's hair and patted Melody’s head affectionately. Her children put on their practiced fake smiles and waved as she left, closing the door behind her. Percy and Melody turned and edged down the hallway and were almost to their room before Gabe called them back. They winced and turned around, trudging back. They knew if they gave him trouble, it’d be worse. When they were back in the living room, Gabe already had his belt off, wrapped in a loop.

“Who's first?” Gabe sneered.

Melody shook, terrified, as Percy stepped forward, already removing his shirt.

“Good boy.”

They knew the routine for beatings. Gabe always beat Percy with his shirt off so that nothing would soften the blows. Because Melody was a girl, he let her wear a thin camisole, but for that, he hit her harder.

“Alright. You cost me twenty bucks, so that's twenty strikes.”

“ _ Wow, you did math. _ ” Percy thought sarcastically.

“Ten each. Girl, go get your shirt. You're next.”

“Y-y-yes s-sir.”

Melody scrambled back to the twins’ room and changed quickly into a thin white undershirt, stained with blood from previous beatings. When she got back, Gabe had already gotten to six strikes on Percy, and you could tell that it  _ hurt _ . Percy's face was contorted with pain, so much that you could easily think he was two seconds away from screaming to every existing god for mercy, but he held firm. Melody bit her lip to stop her own tears. She loved her brother, and it hurt to see him like this when it was her fault. Soon it was ten and Gabe beckoned her for her turn. Percy grimaced, trying to look brave, but he knew she got hit harder to account for the camisole.

“You can do it.” He whispered as they switched places.

Melody knelt down and waited for the first blow, her green eyes tightly closed in fear. That's when the pain exploded. It took all her possible efforts not to buckle under it as Gabe continued, not even pausing for her to catch her breath. She knew that if she flinched, winced, or screamed that'd make it worse. When ten finally came, after what felt like much much too long to both twins, Gabe ordered them to go to their room and stay there until their mother returned. Hurriedly, they complied. After closing the door, both twins heaved a sigh of relief.

“At least he didn't beat us extra for running away,” said Percy.

“Don't jinx it,” Melody mumbled from the closet, where she was changing back into her mermaid tee shirt.

“I'll try. One to ten?” He asked.

“Um… a little more than nine-ish I'd say. You?”

“Probably an eight and a half. He was really mad.”

“Yeah.”

The twins had a number system for how much the beatings hurt, going from one to ten. Sometimes on really bad days they did one to twenty or higher. Those were the days Gabe was drunk really really bad. Or high or etcetera.

“What do we do now?” Melody asked, sitting down on her bed.

Well, that is if you could call what Melody Jackson slept on a 'bed’. She and her brother shared a ‘room’, (more like empty walk in closet based off of its size), outfitted with two army style cots and somehow, a desk and closet.

“I don't know,” Percy replied, thinking on it for a moment, “Why don't you sing?”

“No. I don't want Gabe to hurt you again.”

“That wasn't your fault. You know that Mels.”

“No.”

“Fine,” he dropped the issue and went back to silent thinking.

They never did end up doing anything that day. They just sat there and whenever one brought up an idea, the other started a conversation about why they couldn't do it because of this or that or Gabe. When Sally finally came home, they plastered on their rehearsed smiles and made up a story for what they had been doing that afternoon.


	3. Ten (1)

“What do you wanna do Melody?” Ten year old Percy Jackson asked his twin sister, “Gabe's gonna be gone all day.”

“How about we make some art?” She suggested.

“Sure! What kind?”

“Wanna paint murals in the alleyway again?”

“Okay!”

Melody opened the closet and opened a small wicker chest. Inside were a bunch of paints. Their art kit was Percy and Melody's favorite shared possession. They opened their window and climbed down the fire escape. When their feet touched the ground in the alley, they snuck towards their old murals. When they got there, as expected, someone had washed away their old ones.

“Ready?”

“Yup.”

They dipped their brushes in acrylic paint and began. Little did they know they were being closely watched. The wall was soon covered in fantastic colors and decorative designs. When the twin siblings were done they stood back to admire their work.

“I think we did good.” Melody announced.

“I do too.” Another voice commented.

The twins whirled and were face to face with a large man in a hoodie and jeans. Frightened by his countenance and size, they started babbling over each other.

“We're sorry!”

“We didn't mean to vandalize!”

“Please don't hit us!”

“At least not hard!”

“We didn't know it was your wall!”

“We won't do it again!”

“We'll stay far away from here!”

“Stop!” The man shouted over their cries, “It's okay.”

“You're _not_ going to beat us?” Melody asked nervously.

“No. Why would I? You're art is beautiful,” said the man, “And the way you and, I'm assuming he's your brother, move together, your cooperation is a sweet thing to see.”

“You're seriously not going to beat us?” Percy asked, “Not even a smack?”

“Nope.”

The twins heaved a sigh of relief in unison.

“So you're the ones making the murals.”

Melody looked down and tugged on her sleeve sheepishly. Percy nodded.

“Uh-huh.”

“Where’re you from?”

“None ya.”

“It's okay. I won't hurt you.”

With a sigh Percy admitted, “The Niedermeyer apartment building.”

“Not necessarily a child friendly neighborhood.”

“We get by.”

“I can see that. Who do you live with?”

“Our family.”

“Which is?”

“The two of us, our mom, and our stepdad.”

“Which one's the abusive one?”

The twins shared a look of pure terror.

“When I came up to you, you said, ‘ _ Please don't hit us _ ,’ and when I told you everything was cool, you said, ‘ _ You're  _ **_not_ ** _ going to beat us? _ ’ The pieces weren't that hard to put together. So, is it your mom or your stepfather?”

“Please! You can't tell anyone!”

“He'll blame one of us and kill the other!”

“And our mom!”

“You can't!”

“Please!”

“So it's your step dad,” the man interrupted, stopping the babbling, “No worries kids. I know the way it is.”

“Y-you do?” Percy asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Mine was my mom though, not my step dad. I didn't have a dad.”

“We’re sorry.”

“Don't worry bout it. It ain't your fault. What're your names?”

“Melody.”

“Percy.”

“I'm Nick.”

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“Don't call me sir girlie,” Nick chuckled, “It makes me feel old.”

“Yes sir. I-I mean- I’m sorry!”

Nick placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Easy Melody. You're okay.”

Not for long. A loud yell was heard, terrifying the two Jacksons.

“Woman! Your brats ran off again!”

“Gabe…” The twins whispered in unison.

“He was supposed to be gone all day. What's he doing back in the early afternoon?” Percy wondered aloud.

“Like heck if I know.” Melody snorted.

Nick laughed at her statement.

“Nick?” Melody asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Could you protect our art kit until we can come back here for it? We know full well Gabe will smash it the instant we walk through the door.”

“I'd be honored, sweets.”

“Don't call me sweets. It makes me feel like a two year old.”

“Alright. But sure I'll watch it till you get back. By the way, when will that be?”

“Tomorrow hopefully. Here.”

“I'll meet you here then.”

“Thank you Nick,” said Percy.

“I'll see you then kids.”

The twins hugged him fiercely and left towards the apartment. They were headed towards the fire escape when from behind they were grabbed by their shirts.

“Gotcha!”

The twins shared a glance as they turned their gaze to Gabe as he led them into the apartment building. They went up the stairs instead of the elevator and Gabe physically dragged them up the stairs in a rather painful manner. It was a surprise no one found them, but then Gabe scared most of the residents who'd ever met him. Loads of them knew he knocked around his stepkids but no one was brave enough to tell him off for it. It was almost a relief to reach their floor if it wasn't for the fact that they knew when they got to their apartment they'd be beaten more. Gabe practically kicked open the door and threw the two weakened children in.

“Now you brats,” Gabe spoke, “I thought I said to stay inside.”

“I thought you said you'd be gone the remainder of the day,” Melody mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said,” she snapped, “I thought you said you'd be gone for the remainder of the day.”

“Snippy little brat aren't you princess? I'll show you!”

He seized her by the braid going down her left side and swung her around, slamming her into the wall.

“Stop!” Percy yelled.

Gabe kicked him forcefully in the ankle, causing him to fall backwards, almost taking the bookshelf behind him down as well.

“You'll get your turn. Right now is for the snippy little girl.”

He picked Percy up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him in the closet, locking him inside. Percy banged his fists against the door, screaming to be let out. His shouts and protests fell on deaf ears as he listened to his sister cry out in pain for several minutes.

“Not so snippy now are you?” Gabe sneered, “Don't worry. You won't feel it much longer.”

“W-why?” Melody managed to croak out in a shaky voice.

He smacked her upside the head and grinned when she blacked out.

“That's why,” he said.

He unlocked the closet, letting Percy out.

“Get out of my sight. And take her away too while you're at it.”

Percy treaded lightly into the living room, but stopped short, aghast at what he saw.

“What did you do to her?!” He screamed, running to her still form.

Melody was bleeding from whip marks on her back and a cut that was surely from a knife on her arm. There were bits of glass from beer bottles stuck in her back as well.

“She said she'd take your punishment and hers. It ain't my fault.”

Percy sighed, his brave sister. His beautiful sister. He placed his hand on her arm and she flinched at the contact. Though saddened by the reaction, he was glad she was still alive.

“Mel, it's me. It's Percy.”

“Mmm…” Melody mumbled.

“I'm gonna pick you up okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Was all she managed.

She was still dazed. He pulled the bits of broken beer bottle out of her back as gently as he could, but she whimpered in pain all the same. When he had gotten it all out, he put one arm under her knees and one behind her back and carried her as quickly and carefully as he could to their room. He set her gently on her cot. She had fallen asleep on the way. He brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

“Oh Mel. I'm thankful I didn't get hurt, but look at you. Why'd you do it?”

Her voice tired and no higher than a whisper she replied, eyes still closed, “Today, I'm the hero.”

“Okay. You can be the hero today,” he said, kissing her forehead, “I love you.”

“Ditto.”


	4. Ten (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I was having trouble with writer's block when I wrote this

It was a Sunday morning, and a pair of green eyed ten year olds stood still as statues, listening carefully and waiting for the door to slam, signifying that Gabe was gone. Not knowing how long he'd be, the twins knew they'd have to be fast. As soon as the slam was heard, they slipped out and down the fire escape, and headed towards the spot where they had arranged to meet their new friend.

“Nick?” A young girl’s quiet voice called.

The broad man stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

“Hey Mels.”

“Thanks for watching our stuff,” said the young boy.

“No problem Perce.”

“We have to run. We're taking no chances with Gabe now.”

“That's cool kids. I gotta go too. How'd it go yesterday? Did he catch ya?”

The twins winced.

“I'll take that for a yes. You okay? He didn't do anything to bad did he?”

“I'm okay,” said Percy, “Mel's still healing.”

Nick looked at her.

“What'd he do?”

The twins looked down and refused to answer.

“It's okay.”

“We gotta go. Bye Nick. I hope we see you again.”

With that the three went their separate ways and the twins slipped back into the apartment without incident.


	5. Seventeen and back again (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, quick AN, this chapter will be in two parts and this half is heavily Melody-centric. So if OCs aren't your cup of tea, then skip to the next.

Years later, Percy and Melody were spending time in the city with their cousin, Nico di Angelo, showing him the sights and walking about aimlessly.

“New York is cool.” Nico enthused.

“Yeah,” Melody agreed, “It sure is.”

“Uh Melody?” Percy asked nervously.

“Yeah?”

“Have you been watching where we are?”

“Are we lost?” Nico asked.

“No. It's just that this is…” He gestured around them, “ _ Too _ familiar…”

Melody paled slightly with the realization.

“Oh no…”

“Guys?” Nico asked his cousins, “What is it?”

“We shouldn't be here.”

“Is that the Jacksons I see?” A voice called.

Melody tensed. Nico put a hand on her arm.

“Mel? What's wrong, cuz?”

They turned to see a man walking over toward them.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't little ‘ol Melody Jackson. And teeny Percy, I see,” The stranger pointed to Nico, “Who's this?”

“Our cousin,” Percy growled.

“Ah.”

“Leave us alone Ted,” Melody snapped.

“Still just as snarky after all these years. No, I don't think I will just leave ya alone Jackson,” the stranger sneered, “Remember the old times? Why don't we have some more… fun?”

Melody paled even more. Nico glared at the guy. What did he mean? Why did he make Melody so uncomfortable? And more importantly, so terrified?

“C'mon. Let's leave.”

Percy took Melody's arm and started to lead her away, Nico hot on their tail.

“Who was that creep Mel?”

“A friend of our old stepfather, Gabe.”

“The guy who abused you?”

Melody only nodded. Percy moved his hand to her back and kept her walking. 

“Jackson?!” The man called, “You think you’re leaving?!”

“Keep walking.” Percy muttered.

“What does he want?” Nico asked.

“Nothing good.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just keep walking. We’ll explain later.”

“No, Perce, I want an explanation  _ now _ !”

“We do need to tell him eventually, Mel.” Percy conceded.

“Percy…”

“Tell him or I will.”

“You tell him,” she replied, “I think I might shut down if I have to even think about it again.”

“Okay,” Percy began, “When Melody and I were little our mom taught us this thing called the 'underpants rule’. It meant that no one but you, doctors, and very trustworthy adults like your mom or dad could touch or look at what was under your underwear. It was to protect little kids from being sexually assaulted, and/or raped. One day, when we were seven, Gabe was having one of his poker parties and one of his friends said he had to use the bathroom. So Gabe told Melody to show the guy where it was. So she lead him down the hall, and once the rest of us couldn't see them, he cornered Mel and… and well... he  _ touched _ her.”

“He raped her?!” Nico nearly shouted.

“It was a sexual assault,” Percy corrected quietly, “But I get what you mean. She was  _ seven _ for crying out loud! But anyway, Gabe sent me to go get the guy because he was taking too long and it was his turn, so I walked down the hall and saw him. From the look on Melody's face, I could at least tell that she was scared and didn't want to be there, so I punched him in the side to get him to face me, and then I kneed him right square in the family jewels. I took a terrified Melody by the hand and we ran down the fire escape and through a few allies. We ended up hiding behind a dumpster until our mom and Gabe found us and brought us back.”

“Did it happen again?” Nico asked frantically, “Did it ever go further?”

“Thankfully, no.” Percy replied.

Nico sighed in relief. There was silence between the three cousins for a moment.

“Yeah it did.” Melody whispered.

Percy looked at her in utter shock.

“Mel… you… you never told me.”

“I was hoping to forget about it. It happened so much. And yes, it escalated. I was raped, the first time, two months after the first incident.”

“Was it Ted?” Nico asked, utterly furious, “Is that why you were so scared of him?”

“Well… sometimes it was Ted, and he was the first. But there were others. He most certainly wasn't the last.”

Ted walked towards the small family. Melody shrank behind Percy, who put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest to calm her fears. Nico stepped forward angrily.

“You stay away from her,” he spat, shoving the older man backward.

“Aw,” Ted jeered, “You sure he's your cousin and not your boyfriend? Or your long lost brother? He sure acts like it.”

“Don't talk to her,” Nico snapped, “Don't even go near her.”

“I don't like your attitude, boy,” Ted barked, shoving Nico back in retaliation, “This is  _ my _ neighborhood and you play by  _ my _ rules.”

“Fat chance of that. I've faced way worse than the likes of you.”

“Nico…” Melody squeaked.

Nico always had time for his cousin and his heart broke hearing her sound like that. He turned.

“Yeah Mel?” He asked.

She had something else to say but what sprung forth by way of a screech was, “Look out!”

She was unfortunately only seconds too late, as Nico was jumped from behind. Nico and Ted fell to the ground, wrestling around. Eventually, despite all his training, Ted had the advantage of the surprise attack and he weighed about twice what Nico did, and pinned him, wrapping a thick arm around his neck and pulling his head up by his hair so his face, his pain well masked, was facing Melody.

“Let go of him!” She cried, struggling to escape Percy's grip, but he kept his strong arms around her to keep her away from the danger.

“That was fun, kid,” Ted joked, “I haven’t had a workout like that in weeks, you on steroids or somethin’? C’mon. Get up.”

The small demigod was hoisted to his feet by his hair, eliciting a minute cry of pain. Ted kept one hand on the fifteen year old boy’s hair and used the other to hold him still.

“Stop it! Let him go!”

“Let him go!” Ted mocked, “Why? You scared I'll  _ do _ something?”

He emphasized 'do’ by moving his hand from Nico's hair to his throat and squeezing. Percy wanted nothing more than to slice this man in half with his pen-sword, but he knew Riptide did could do no harm to humans. And somehow, some way, Ted was in fact, human. He also knew his sister's pen-trident wouldn't work either, because it too was celestial bronze.

“She said to leave him alone,” Percy growled, “I suggest you comply.”

Ted let Nico breathe, and the young demigod gasped for air.

“What're you gonna do about it?” Ted taunted.

“They don't have to do anything. I've got it covered.” Nico whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, digging his elbow deep into the older man's stomach.

Startled, Ted loosened his grip and Nico kicked backward, fully releasing himself. Even though he was younger, he immediately moved to Melody's side, taking her from Percy and wrapping her in his arms as she started to cry.

“Oh you gonna cry?” Ted laughed, “You're pathetic. And I'm beginning to think this kid is your boyfriend, Jackson, not your cousin.”

“She isn’t pathetic,” Nico snapped, “She’s stronger than a despicable lowlife like yourself could ever understand.”

“See what I mean Jackson?”

Ted took three steps toward the cousins and Percy snapped. He wasn't going to deal with this anymore. He thought they could handle themselves, but Nico was one of the best fighters Percy knew. So if Ted could take him, they had some problems on their hands. But one thing was for sure, this creep was never going to lay so much as a finger on Melody Jackson again.

“Nico, how's your energy?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Can you get us out of here?”

“Like, shadow travel?”

“Yes, like shadow travel.”

“Okay…”

Percy grabbed onto one of Nico's arms and the son of Hades shadow traveled the three of them back to camp. Melody broke away from Nico and ran off to the lake, throwing herself in. Nico made a move to follow her, but Percy put a hand on his chest.

“She needs time. The was was quite the scare for her. She'll come out when she's ready.”

“She's so strong to have gone through all that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, she is.”

“What about  _ you _ ?” Nico asked.

Percy's fists clenched. This wasn't necessarily something he wanted to talk about again.

“I was lucky. More than she was. But then, I'm not a girl. He had...  _ Different _ punishments for me.”

“Such as?” Nico pried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such as what he'll admit in the next chapter. Bye folks!


	6. Seventeen and back again (2)

Percy restrained from yelling at his cousin. He knew Nico just wanted to help, but this was something only Melody knew about and she only found out on accident. He'd never actually  _ told _ anyone this. But Nico understood  _ Tartarus _ . He understood an even deeper level of pain.

“He carved into my back.” Percy admitted quietly.

Disgusted, Nico asked, “Carved what?”

“His name.”

There was a moment of silence as Nico fit some coincidences together in his head. They weren't coincidences now.

“Is that why no one ever sees you with your shirt off?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay to want to hide it,” Nico assured him.

“I just wish it hadn't happened sometimes,” his cousin lamented.

“Have you tried using water to heal it?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, it was set in long before I discovered I could do that. I wish I knew earlier.”

“Have you tried since?”

“Several times.”

“And no cigar?”

“What?”

“I mean, no luck?”

“Nada.”

“That’s horrible. I'm glad he's dead.”

Percy snorted.

“Yeah… Me too.”

“Perce?”

“Yeah?”

“You're amazing.”

“What?”

Percy turned to look inquisitively at his cousin. The look an Nico's face was part admiration, part shame, and part envy.

“What're you thinking Neeks?”

“You're so strong. You went through all that and you're still; Percy Jackson, everybody's golden hero. Me… I’m not.”

“What do you mean? You're one of  the strongest people I know.”

“It's just… When I lost Bianca, I lost any strength or heroic qualities I had. I hated everyone. Even you two. Everybody loves you, but somehow I managed to make that  _ almost _ everybody. I made myself a pariah.”

“I don't know what a pariah is, but I'm assuming you're talking about when you left camp and refused to talk to anybody.”

“Yeah, but you, you're amazing.”

“Not so amazing. I couldn't face Gabe.”

“But Gabe was like twice your age and weight, and often drunk right?”

“I should have been able to protect at least myself. But I couldn't protect either of us.”

“Percy, you were young. I'm sure you'd have no qualms about beating Gabe up now, but he's already dead right?”

“Yeah.”

“What other, 'different punishments’ did old fatso have for you? If it's okay for me to ask.”

“Well, you unearthed the biggest secret my sister's ever kept from me, so you might as well know some of what I'm hiding. Follow me.”

Nico followed his cousin quietly to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy sat on the bed and removed his shirt. Now, Nico had scars. He knew scars. But not this kind. His scars were from a werewolf, from Tartarus. And though his cousin had scars from Tartarus too, and monsters he'd faced. Percy had scars that could have only come from a true human monster. Percy turned, displaying his back to Nico, hiding his head in his hands. Faded white scars showed the word ‘Gabe’ on his upper back. There were semicircular marks and lines, all faded with age, but Nico could tell that the emotional pain was probably just as fresh as the air they were breathing. The two boys sat there for hours, Nico would politely ask about a scar and Percy would describe what had happened when he'd gotten it. In some cases Percy couldn't even bring himself to speak. Nico noted that many came from sneaking out, defending himself or Melody, or Gabe being an angry, drunk, arse. Late in the night, they realized that if Nico left then, the harpies would probably get him, and he wasn't in the shape to shadow travel when he'd had to do it in broad daylight earlier. Because there were several empty bunks, Percy said that he didn't mind if Nico spent the night in the cabin with him, and hopefully at some point in the night, Melody. So Nico picked a bunk and settled in.

“Goodnight Neeks.”

“Night. Oh, and Perce?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you're really strong.”

“Glad someone does. Night.”


	7. Seventeen and still scarred (1)

“Hey Jackson!”

“Hey Jackson!”

“Hey Jacksons!”

‘Hey Jackson’ seemed like such a common phrase to be heard around Camp Half Blood as of late.

“Hey Jackson, could you do this?”

“Hey Jackson, can you get that?”

Over and over it seemed recently neither of the Jackson twins could catch a break. It had been three days since either of them had slept and they were running low on stamina. Despite that, they were still up. (Water does wonders to keep a child of Poseidon running. Shocker there.) Everybody needed something done and the Jacksons seemed to be the only ones who could provide for some reason. Finally, they had a moment to themselves.

“I feel sick to my stomach.” Seventeen year old Percy mumbled into his pillow. He lay face down on his bunk in the Poseidon cabin, dog tired.

“I know exactly what you mean.” His twins sister mumbled, collapsing on her bunk as well.

Before another word was spoken, the two had passed out, only to be awoken a few hours later by a knock on the door and the call they’d heard so often...

“Hey Jacksons!”

Percy was up first, prying himself off the bed, walking over, and opening the door to reveal short, elf like Leo Valdez.

“What do you want, Leo?” Percy asked, stifling a yawn.

“We were wondering if you two wanted to come hang out in the Zeus cabin with us. No working on everything, just chill for a bit. We thought you could use it.”

“Who's we?” Melody asked, finally having extracted herself from the covers she'd gotten tangled in as she slept.

“Me, Jason, Pipes, and Cali.”

“Sure.” Percy agreed. “Why not. We need to unwind.”

“Give me a minute to find my right shoe, Valdez.” Melody told him, searching the room for the offending garment.

“Uh… Mergirl?”

“What?”

“You're wearing both shoes.”

“Huh?”

Melody looked down. Sure enough, she had shoes on both feet. Although they  _ were _ mismatched, and so were her socks.

“I'm looking for the corresponding one to my left.” She answered, face flushing red.

“Okay… Coming Aquaman?”

“Yeah.” Percy replied, “Meet us there sis?”

“Uh-huh. Just need to find that shoe.”

“And maybe a matching sock?” Percy suggested.

“Sure.”

The door of cabin three closed behind the boys as they left, heading for cabin one. It took a few minutes, but soon enough Melody showed up (with matching shoes and socks) and they settled down to play some games.

“So Leo just said, 'Let’s hang’. What does that consist of?” Percy asked.

“We were just going to play some card games.” Piper informed him and his sister.

“Okay. What game?” Melody asked.

“How about poker?” Piper suggested, “My dad taught me how to play.”

The twins gulped.

“Poker?” Melody asked timidly.

“Sounds good.” Jason agreed.

“What is poker?” Calypso asked.

“You never saw poker when you looked back in time?” Leo asked, grinning.

“No. Is it common?” Calypso asked.

“In some places,” said Melody, “But not here particularly. Maybe we could play a different game. One easier for Calypso to understand.”

“She’ll pick up on it fast enough.” Leo assured her.

“Really,” said Percy, “Maybe we should just play old maid or something else.”

“ _ Anything else. _ ” Melody thought.

“C'mon Aquatwins!” Leo joked, “Scared to lose to a girl that's never played?”

“No.” Percy retaliated, getting slightly defensive, “We just don't particularly like poker.”

“C'mon,” Leo insisted, “We'll make you like it!”

Dark spots floated in and out of Percy's vision. Melody grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. His head whipped towards her, concerned. He could tell she was just as nervous as he was.

“I said no, Valdez.” Percy said, more forcefully.

“Woah, woah, woah…” said Jason, “Chill, guys it's fine. We can play something else. Geez.”

“We're just going to go back to our cabin and sleep.” Percy snapped shortly.

“What's wrong with you?” Leo asked angrily, “We didn't mean to tick you off. Chill.”

“Easy, Valdez,” Piper cajoled, her voice laced in charmspeak, “You're smoking.”

“Thank you, Beauty Queen.”

“She means you are actually flaming, Leo.” Calypso corrected.

“Oh.” Leo snuffed out his flames.

Percy stood abruptly and pulled Melody up beside him. Her eyes were hazy and glazed. His own vision was slowly becoming overrun with dark spots. He knew what that meant. He knew they had to get out of there before they got lost in a panic attack or a bad memory.

“Bye.” He mumbled quickly and urgently, turning and walking away, his sister holding tightly to his hand like the small child she had once been.

“What's wrong with you?” Leo called after them, no longer angry, but concerned, “Hey Jacksons! Wait up!”

Their friends tried to follow them, but the two started running. Their vision tunneled. They hit cabin three and threw open the door, it slamming shut behind them, adding to the twins’ oncoming fear. Percy collapsed, not quite making it to his bed, his breathing rapid and short, the memory gaining traction and over taking his mind. Melody didn't make it far inside the cabin at all; tense and fearful, she was already deep into a memory she’d never wanted to relive.

* * *

Melody's Memory

She hated how vividly she remembered this. She had desperately hoped never to have to think of it again. Percy had been lucky. He’d stayed the night with one of Sally's friends for that horrible night. Gabe had called and said Melody and Sally were having a girl's night and asked if the woman would watch Percy. The woman had agreed and told them to have fun. If only the woman had known that Sally was out of town and the type of 'fun’ Gabe and his friends intended to have with her friend’s daughter was inappropriate and vile. They had passed Melody around for hours. Her young body could barely take it. Her throat grew sore from crying from the pain. All these sick men using a young girl… Thinking back, she was ashamed she hadn't told her mother, or even her brother about it so they could protect her, but she was too scared of what they'd do. These cruel men had put the notion in her seven year old mind that she was being punished because she was a bad girl, and she deserved to be used, because bad people didn't matter. If only her brother knew that was why she hated compliments. If only he knew that was what she thought of herself. As a young child, she couldn't see that she was being lied to. And by the time she’d figured it out, it was too late. She believed it.

* * *

Percy's Memory

Percy cursed his brain for holding on to this particular memory in such detail. The one memory he would never be rid of, even if he managed to let his mind forget, because his body would always remember. Of course,  _ he’d _ never forget either. He was ten years old. His mother and sister had been out getting groceries. He had gotten home from school later than expected because of detention. Gabe had just lost three consecutive poker games and Percy had come home in the middle of the fourth, where it seemed the walrus was losing again. Gabe had refused to pay and sent the other men home in a flying rage. He had stormed into the kitchen and brought out a knife. Percy hated his mind for forcing him to relive the searing pain of the cold knife digging into his skin. Having him remember how he had cried out. How he had screamed. How his salty tears had streamed down his face, the only thing making it all bearable being the thought of his mother. The thought of how strong his mother was and that because he was  _ her _ son, he could be brave. He would never get rid of that scar. It would never fully fade. Forever he would have to know that word, that name, would be embedded on his skin. GABE. In capital letters, that bastard had marked him. And it would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	8. Seventeen and still scarred (2)

Jason, Calypso, Leo, and Piper stood outside cabin three, asking for the door to be opened.

“Percy! Melody!” Jason yelled, pounding on the door of cabin three, “Hey! Open up! We're sorry!”

“Maybe they're sleeping, Superman.” Leo suggested, “They were when I came to get them earlier.”

“Percy? Melody?” Piper called, her voice thick with charmspeak, “Come open the door.”

There was still no response.

“Why don't you open the door?” Calypso asked.

“Common courtesy,  _ ese _ .” Leo told her.

“Well, if you're so worried,” Calypso reminded him, “Go ahead and open it.”

“She does have a point.” Piper admitted.

“Fine, but if the Aquatwins get mad, I'm blaming you. We're coming in!” He announced, opening the door.

The four stepped inside and gasped. There was one Jackson on either side of the cabin, both curled up in fetal position, shaking and whimpering.

Immediately Jason said, “Get Annabeth.” 

Piper nodded and ran out, heading for cabin six, hoping Annabeth was there. She nearly bowled over Nico on her way.

“What's so urgent, Piper?” He asked.

“Percy and Melody are acting weird,” Piper informed him, “So I'm on my way to get Annabeth. Speaking of her, do you know where she is?”

“Dining pavilion,” Nico replied, “What kind of weird?”

“We asked them to play poker with us earlier, and they got all defensive, and now we came to check on them, and they're out cold curled up on cabin three’s floor.”

“You asked them to play  _ poker _ ?” Nico asked, “Idiots! Don't you know anything?”

“Well I'm sorry, your highness,” Piper snapped, “Next time you pick!”

“No it's not that- Forget it. Annabeth's in the dining pavilion. Go get her.”

The two parted ways and Nico shoved past Jason, into cabin three, assuring himself to the situation.

“Calypso, I need you to gently shake Melody, speak quietly.”

Calypso nodded and walked over to Melody, doing as Nico had asked, though not entirely comfortable taking orders from him. Leo started walking over to help, but Nico stopped him.

“No. It needs to be a girl. She’ll be scared of a guy.”

“Why?” Leo asked.

Nico ignored him and walked over to Percy, shaking him softly.

“C'mon Perce. Wake up.”

“What are you doing here, Nico?” Jason asked.

“I ran into Piper. Don't you remember why the twins hate poker?”

“No. Should I?”

“Trauma. Remember?”

“Oh. I should have- I'm so sorry… I didn't remember-”

“Yeah.” Nico snapped, “You should have.”

“Should have what?” Percy mumbled, coming to.

“Jason should have remembered not to mention poker around the two of you,” said Nico, helping his cousin stand.

“Mel!” Percy cried, once standing, able to see Calypso waking his sister as gently as she could.

“Hmm…” Melody mumbled, “That was bad…”

The daughter of Poseidon opened her eyes slowly and flinched slightly, seeing so many members of the opposite gender in the room. When her tired mind registered it was her friends and family, she calmed.

“Sorry for overreacting earlier,” she said sheepishly, “I suppose we're just tired.”

“It’s okay.” Jason assured her. “Sorry for pushing you so much. We should have remembered you hate poker. And why.”

Just then Piper returned with Annabeth, who immediately strode over to Percy and held him in a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice no higher than a whisper, in his ear.

“I am now.” He replied, leaning into her embrace.

“I'm sorry I took so long,” Piper apologized, “Annabeth had made herself scarce from the dining pavilion by the time I got there.”

“It's okay,” Percy told her. “At least she's here now.”

Nico walked over to Melody and asked her quietly if it would be okay if he gave her a hug as well, as he knew she could be uncomfortable around members of the opposite sex after a panic attack. She nodded and he embraced his cousin.

“I'm so sorry.” He said.

“It's not your fault. It happened a long time ago.”

“That doesn't make it right.”

“I know.”

The room was nothing but quiet embraces and near silent apologies for a few minutes, aside from whispered words of reassurance and love. Leo and Calypso had long since stepped out, and it hadn't talked long for Jason and Piper to follow. Now it was Percy and Annabeth, holding each other close; and Nico and Melody, the latter sharing in the comfort of the former’s embrace.


	9. What cousins are for (1)

“Mel! Look out!” Annabeth yelled, spotting an arrow headed straight towards the seventeen years old daughter of Poseidon's head on the other side of the dining pavilion. Melody turned and caught the arrow, reading aloud a letter that had been attached to it.

“Look out. Hunters on way. -Thalia.”

“Thanks for the warning Thals.” Annabeth muttered sarcastically.

“You're welcome, Annie.” Thalia’s voice came from behind her.

“Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that, Thalia!”

Thalia shrugged and picked up an apple from a nearby bowl and took a bite out of it, wiping the juice that dribbled down her chin on the sleeve of her leather jacket.

“To what do we owe the visit, cuz?” Melody asked.

“Artemis is out on one of her lone wolf missions and we needed a place to crash for a few months.”

“Well, welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, Hunters of Artemis,” said Chiron warmly.

“Good to be back.” Thalia replied, smiling. “Adriane! Take the girls and set up in cabin eight.”

A blonde girl with green eyes and oversized round glasses came up to Thalia and saluted her, asking, “And which would that be, Lieutenant?”

“The silver one. There will be an eight above the door.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“You're welcome. Go on. I've got catching up to do.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Thalia smiled at the young girl's retreating back.

“That's my second in command, Adriane. She's an adorable kid, but she's super formal. She's been with Artemis for about three hundred years.”

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but the next sound the group heard was, “Pinecone Face! Long time no see!”

“Hi, Seaweed Brain two,” Thalia joked as he walked over.

“Two? Why am I number two? I'm six minutes and forty-three seconds older than Melody!”

“Best six minutes and forty-three seconds of my life.” Melody whispered to Thalia, earning a snicker from the lieutenant.

“Hey!” Percy huffed, “Rude!”

“Sorry second Seaweed Brain, but you're sister's just better.”

“You've been alone with the hunters too long. They've corrupted your opinion of me by brainwashing you to hate boys.”

“No. I always thought Mel was better.”

“Don't worry Percy, I still think highly of you.” Annabeth teased, pecking him on the cheek.

“Ugh. You guys are going to make me barf. Artemis can't have a sick lieutenant. Let's do something else. Something where I don't have to watch you be all lovey dovey.”

“What if we went swimming?” Melody suggested. “You’ve probably had long hot travels. It'd be a good way to cool off.”

“Sounds good, better brain of the sea.”

“You're just doing this to spite him now, aren't you?”

Thalia nodded and grinned.

“Well, you won't have to deal with us being all lovey dovey, because I promised Chiron I’d teach a class this afternoon, and Annabeth is reviewing the plans Jason sent her for some new shrines for the rest of the day.”

“How is Jason?” Thalia asked, a bittersweet smile on her face at his name. “I haven't seen my brother in ages.”

“He's good.” Annabeth replied, “He's a little overwhelmed, but that's to be expected with all he's undertaken. Actually, he and I are having a meeting next week to review both of our perspectives on the diagrams he sent me. Maybe you can see him then.”

“Cool. Well, that water looks really nice right about now, so Mel, let's hop to it.”

Melody smiled.

“We can meet up at my cabin.”

“Perfect. Let me grab my bag from eight and change, and I'll meet you there.”

“See ya.”

After the girls split ways, Melody quickly made her way into cabin three, pulling her swimsuit from under her bed and changing.

“Where did I put that towel?” She mumbled when she was finished, bending over and rummaging through a bag at the foot of her bunk. She had moved on to sticking her head and upper body under her bed to search when she heard the door creak open and footsteps pad in.

“Just a second, Thals, I'm looking for a towel for you to use.” She called, “Then we can go swimming.”

“I don't think you're going swimming today, Miss Jackson.”

Melody shot up, immediately hitting her head on the bunk above her. A pair a hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her out from under the bed. She smacked them off and rolled onto her back, finding Casey Wood, one of the Hypnos campers, standing above her.

“Casey!” She snapped, standing up and shoving him. “That wasn't funny!”

“It wasn't meant to be. Now, you're going to tell whoever ‘Thals’ is that you've changed your mind, and your going to take a nap. You and me are going to have some  _ fun _ in here on our own.” He said, stepping towards her and running a hand down her arm suggestively, coming to a stop by her wrist, not quite holding her hand.

Melody shivered at the implications of the statement and the action that followed it, biting back the memories of her childhood. She could not afford to have a panic attack with this creep around.

“Fat chance, jerkwad.” She quipped, jerking her hand away and trying vainly to keep her cool. “I'm in a relationship.”

“I don't care.” He snapped his fingers. “You’re going to stay quiet until 'Thals’ gets here, and then you're going to say what I told you to.”

Melody opened her mouth to retaliate but no sound would come out.

“Get it, Jackson?”

Melody scowled at him. There was a knock at the door, and Casey hid as Melody went to answer it.

“Hey Mel, you ready?”

“I changed my mind. I'm going to go ahead and take a nap.” Melody schooled her expression into what she could only hope was a 'don't leave’ look, then went inside and closed the door.

Thalia had, luckily, picked up on the hint. She stood outside and listened to their conversation. On the inside, Melody glared at Casey.

“Good job.” He said. “Now we can talk about things again. But you will not scream or yell for help.” He snapped his fingers again.

“You are evil.” Melody growled. “What the hell is this?”

“This is me getting what I want.”

“You're not getting it from me. I'm done with manipulation.”

Her breath was getting shallower, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried here, the memories were not going to stop.

“Look, Wood, you don't want to do this. I'm on the verge of a panic attack, and what good am I then? Besides. I think my cousin is still standing outside the door.”

“I told you to tell her to leave!”

Melody smirked, “No, you told me to say that I'd changed my mind, and I was going to take a nap.” 

Casey's scowl turned into a sneer.

“Well, if you're more trouble than you're worth to get what I want, I might as well punish you for it.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Melody asked, having lost her bravado.

“You said you were on the edge of a panic attack. Why don't I just tip you the rest of the way?” He poked her forehead with his finger.

“No... Please… No...” Melody begged, any of her former confidence forgotten, “Don't make me relive that, please…”

“It’s really too bad. If you didn't fight so much, we won't have this problem.”

The door sprang open with a loud bang, and in stepped Thalia Grace, looking every bit as intimidating as usual, despite being clad in a grey swimsuit and flip flops.

“That’s enough.” She ordered. “Get away from my cousin.”

“Thank you for the suggestion, but I think not. I'm not done.”

He pulled a small grey pouch from his pocket and from it he pulled a pinch of light blue powder. He blew the powder first at Melody, then at Thalia, then exited cabin three, leaving the two unconscious on the ground, Thalia's arm outstretched towards her cousin.


	10. What cousins are for (2)

“Dam. That hurts.” Thalia Grace sat up from cabin three's floor. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The first thing she saw was her cousin, curled up in fetal position, whimpering and shaking, pleaded with some unknown thing or person to let her go. Thalia scooted closer and took the trembling girl into her arms.

“Melody?” Thalia whispered, more gently than she ever had said a word in the entirety of her existence. “Mel, it's me, Thalia. You're safe. You're okay.”

She knew the basics of her cousin's backstory. According to what little she'd been told, Percy and Melody's step dad smelled rancid, so it covered up the smell of demigod on the twins, but the guy was an abusive jerk. And because he was an abusive jerk, there were certain topics that triggered PTSD symptoms in the twins, so she, Nico, Jason, and Hazel had been informed of topics to avoid. The idea was that the children of the Zeus and Hades could cut people off if they started going down the rabbit hole of inappropriate topics to mention in front of the Jackson twins, and no one had know why; which saved Percy and Melody from having to do a lot of reliving and a lot of explaining difficult and personal things.

“C'mon Mel. Wake up. Wake up, Jackson.”

“Mmmmm…”

The emerald eyes of the daughter of Poseidon fluttered open, locking gazes with the vibrant electric blue ones of the daughter of Zeus in whose arms she lay.

“Thanks, Thals.”

“You're welcome. Now, what happened? Who was that guy? You called him, Wood, but that can't be his name, is it?”

“It is sort of. His name is Casey Wood. He's one of the Hypnos campers. He doesn't understand boundaries. Mostly because he can force people ignore their boundaries.”

“I'm gonna grab him and he's gonna wish he never ever even got near you and I’ll-”

“Calm down, Thalia. It's okay now.”

“It's not okay! It's not okay!”

“Thalia, please… stop. Lower your voice.”

“Oh. Sorry, I forgot. Noises. And yelling. Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to start shouting right after you've had a panic attack.”

“It's okay.”

“Mel, if you don't mind me asking? What was your nightmare about?”

Melody averted her eyes.

“We can talk about it later. Just not here. Somewhere more private would be better.”

“Okay Jackson. For now, let's take that swim we were going to.”

Melody smiled.

“Okay. Give me a second. I was looking for a towel for you when Casey barged in.”

“Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine.” Thalia assured her, pulling a grey towel from a silver shoulder bag at her side that Melody hadn't even noticed the girl had. “I've got one.”

“Perfect.”

The girls linked arms and headed to the water. They enjoyed it for a while, but Thalia’s mind was preoccupied. After about two hours, she called her cousin over.

“Mel? Would now be a good time to ask?”

Melody sighed.

“There's no way around it, I suppose. And Nico already knows.”

“Of course he does,” Thalia scoffed playfully, “You two are almost closer than you and Percy or him and Hazel.”

“Yeah. But he found out sort of on accident. I didn't want anybody to know. Even Percy didn't know for the longest time.”

“What?” Thalia was shocked. “You tell each other everything!”

“I know… but this was bad. Like way more than sibling love and cuddles can fix kind of bad.”

“Woah.”

“Here Thals, c'mere.” Melody reached a hand towards her cousin.

Thalia took it and swam closer.

“You trust me, right?”

“Yeah, but why do I need to right now, Mel?”

“We need somewhere private. The dryads are the biggest gossips I know aside from Drew, but the nyads are closed lipped. I need you to hold your breath, okay?”

Thalia nodded and took a large gulp of air. Melody led her cousin down a few feet below the surface, then made a bubble of air around Thalia’s head.

“Follow me to the bottom.” Melody ordered.

They swam down, and Thalia got seated on a piece of log that had long since sunk to the bottom. Melody then expanded the bubble and sat beside her.

“So what do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Melody gulped.

“Everything it is.”

And that sure as Hades meant  _ everything _ . It was a long and hard process, filled to bursting with more hugs than Thalia had given in one sitting before in her life, and whispered reassurances of value and love woven alongside stories that made Thalia's stomach churn as she listened to them through Melody's body wracking sobs. It was long after sunset by the time the girls were done, and Melody lead her cousin back to the surface, oblivious to what was to come. She had no idea that Thalia had been subtly memorizing all the names her cousin was using as the daughter of Poseidon described the horrors she and her brother had faced. No idea that later that night, a Iris message would be shared between Artemis and her lieutenant; and no idea of the horrors that these childhood ruiners were about to face.

But first, Thalia thought, as she watched her cousin head into her cabin for the night, she had someone right there within the Camp boundaries she could deliver justice to.

The next day, Thalia confronted her first challenge: Casey Wood.

To be honest, taking him down didn't end up being as much of a hassle she had anticipated. Thalia had asked for permission from Artemis to have the Hunters help her track down and punish the swine that had harmed her cousin and considering that Melody was Artemis’ cousin as well, the attitude of the permission granting was nothing short of wrathful encouragement. Thalia and Artemis  _ were _ both daughters of Zeus, after all.

The Hunters wore earplugs to block out the the son of Hypnos, and poor Wood was weeping like an infant in minutes. Thalia picked the son of Hypnos up by the front of his shirt and growled in his ear.

“If I hear you've laid so much as a  **_finger_ ** in my cousin,  **ever** again; I'm going to come back here and I'm going to tie you to a target, and I'm going to shoot my arrows all around you like a chalk outline. And maybe, I might just 'accidentally’ miss and land an arrow in your brain. Got it, pervert?”

Casey nodded frantically, blabbering and blubbering, and Thalia dropped him, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

“C'mon girls.” Thalia announced, a dangerous glint in her eyes, “We've got bigger fish to fry.”


	11. Author's Note

Hey everybody, It's Karen. So, I have to say, I love this story, but I've run dry on inspiration for it. So I could either end it here, or I can make it open to requests. Let me know what you guys want to see. Thank everyone who's read this, it was one of my favorite brain children and I think I've done a decent enough job on it.

Comment with what you think should be done with the fic.

 

\- Karen Hardy


	12. Payback (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter set was a request from Neifz, so here you go! Thanks so much for the request and if you have any more suggestions, (or if anyone else does), please do comment!

So far, finding the old friends of her cousins’ ex stepfather wasn't as hard as Thalia was expecting it to be. Especially once Artemis returned from her lone wolf hunt. Scouring New York didn't take nearly as long as one would think when you know who the scumbags are and where to look for them.

Thalia knocked on the door of the sleazy apartment, waiting for it to open, tapping her foot impatiently. When it did open, she smiled sweetly.

“I'm looking for Theodore Oakley?” She asked, her tone light.

“That'd be me.” The man who had opened the door grinned at her, eyes raking over her body exactly as she'd expected. “And who would you be, sweetheart?”

“I'm Thalia. I heard 'bout you from a friend. Could I come in?” She traced a finger over the top of her shirt.

Ted was practically licking his lips at this point.

“Of course! It's just little old me here and I would never say no to some feminine company.”

He stepped aside and Thalia strolled right past him into his living room. He closed the door and she pulled a knife from her pocket, turning and throwing it, jamming between the doorframe and the door itself, effectively keeping any unwanted interrupters out. Ted gaped at her.

“W-what’re you doing, doll?” He questioned.

“I'm making sure no one's going to walk in on this.” She smiled, this time not sweetly, but threateningly. “Theodore 'Ted’ Oakley. You should be registered as a sex offender. Yet, you live two doors down from a lovely family of three; a single mom, her three year old daughter and her seven year old son. Seven. Funny. That was the age at which you raped Melody Jackson. Don't you find it odd that you never got caught?”

“J-jackson? No, she's not-” He sputtered. “Did she tell you this? I didn't do nothing. You a cop or something? She's lying!”

“I'm not a cop. When I'm done with you, you'll  _ wish _ I was a cop.”

“Then who the hell are you?!”

“I'm Thalia Grace. And right now, I'm your worst nightmare. Because you stole my cousin's innocence. And I'm going to steal your life for it.”

“B-but how are you-”

“Shhhhh.” Thalia smirked. “Let's get started.”

It took several hours, but Thalia successfully wrecked the apartment and Ted's false dignity and pride. Apparently, it's quite easy to do so, as you sit on his stomach and write you cousin's name in his blood on his skin with your knife. To cut sigils of pain into his arms, and another of silence on his back.

Sure, he would write out on a piece of paper what she had done to him, but she'd put him in so much pain, he probably wouldn't be able to move for a month, and by that time, he'd be dead.

She grinned in satisfaction as she left, knowing that her scent in the apartment would also lead a monster there soon enough that might even speed the process.

Now to wait.


	13. Payback (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I hope my writing measured up!

Thalia smiled as she walked, a little bounce in her step. Today was special. After months of tracking down and torturing the men responsible for ruining the childhood of the Jackson twins, they were taking a little trip down under to visit the monster himself.

Artemis and Hades had reached an agreement, as her lieutenant and his son both loved Poseidon's twins, most especially his daughter, (not that Nico or Thalia  _ disliked _ Percy, they just prefered Melody's company). Gabe Ugliano was to be brought up for a little ' _ visit _ ’.

Thalia led the hunters along, head of the pack, Artemis in front of her.

“Stay in formation.” She barked, “Don't want anyone getting lost or this might not be a temporary visit.”

The girls nodded and continued to follow their leader and her lieutenant. When they arrived, they found the fat, pompous, bald man, standing with his arms crossed.

“Finally!” He said. “It's about time I get some attention!”

Thalia narrowed her electric blue eyes and bore into his dull squinted brown ones.

“Oh, you're getting plenty of ‘ _ attention _ ’.” She growled.

Gabe turned his head and smiled at the hunters.

“Well aren't you pretty...” He beamed. “Come to see me, have you?”

Thalia smirked.

“Oh yes. You're pegged for a little  _ TLC _ .” She paused, then amended herself. “Of course by that we mean various amounts of  _ torture _ , copious  _ lightning _ , and assorted  _ cuts _ .”

Gabe blanched.

“What?! W-why?!” He exclaimed.

“Does the name Jackson ring a bell with you?” Thalia taunted.

“My ex-wife? Did she put you up to this? She killed me!”

“And you deserved it.” Thalia snapped. “Because you beat her children.”

“Those brats?! They deserved it! Stupid, ugly, no good, leeches-”

Thalia drew her bow and the other hunters followed suit.

“I wouldn't finish that list if I were you.” She threatened.

Gabe's eyes were wide with fear.

“Let me explain something.” Thalia said, her dominance asserted. “My cousins did not deserve to be treated the way you treated them.”

“C-cousins?” Gabe stammered.

“Percy and Melody Jackson are my uncle's children.”

“That deadbeat? He left them! At least I stuck around!”

Thalia frowned.

“He would hate to hear that. Seeing as he'd kill you on the spot. But you're already dead, so we can do whatever we want and you'll feel every second of it.” She turned to the other hunters with a sick grin. “What do you think girls? Castrate him first or last?”

Gabe gaped like a fish for a solid four and a half minutes as the hunters put in their votes. Majority rule voted to castrate him as the finale.

So Thalia turned her attention back to Gabe.

“The women have spoken.” Artemis intoned. “First things first.”

Artemis waved a hand and the room they were standing in became a small apartment identical to where the Jackson twins grew up. Gabe blinked and looked around.

“What did you do?” He questioned.

“We made it look like your old residence, so we can put you through _ exactly _ you inflicted on your former stepchildren.” Artemis replied.

“I didn't do much of anything!” Gabe protested, lying through his teeth. “They're good kids!”

“They are very good, even though the elder is a boy.” Artemis said calmly. “However, we have a first hand account of the absolute torture you put them through as children that haunts them even now, despite the fact that they have grown significantly. Lieutenant, care to begin?”

Thalia nodded.

“So, belting was a favorite of yours, was it?” She grinned, removing her own belt as Gabe's eyes went even wider. “Kneel.”

With the power vested in the demigod daughter of Zeus by Hades and Artemis for this purpose, the man was compelled to obey.

“Feel free to scream. Be glad I’m allowing you the luxury you didn’t provide to them.”

With that, she tore into him. Satisfyingly, he did scream. An hour later, Thaila stopped. Gabe gasped in relief.

“You’re crazy!” He screamed at her.

She cracked the belt in her hands and he flinched. She smiled.

“No, I’m perfectly sane. You just didn’t realize when you did this just how painful this was when you did it to, may I remind you,  _ children _ .”

“I’m sorry!” He squeaked. “Mercy!”

“Mercy?!” Thalia’s eyes darkened. “Did you grant Percy mercy when you carved your name across his back?!” She challenged. “Did you grant Melody mercy when you called over your friends to fuck her when she was  **_SEVEN_ ** ?! What about when you deprived them of food and water, locking them up during the summer? What about that?”

“I'm sorry!” He cried.

“You're only sorry you got caught, you bastard.”

The different types of pain continued for Gods knows how long before Gabe had suffered every affliction he’d ever inflicted on Percy or Melody. He gasped and writhed in pain on the floor of what had reverted from looking like the apartment to the underworld.

As the final price, Artemis herself removed his manhood, the other hunters watching on.

“All yours, uncle.” She announced when she was finished.

Hades seemed to understand as the Furies came and took Gabe away to the fields of punishment, still crying out.


	14. Old Scars, New Love (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for athena'sowl3271. Thanks so much for the request!

It was a couple months after the wars had settled, and Melody Jackson was in a steady relationship with Charles Beckendorf. Campers had asked what had happened to Silena when Beckendorf was offered a second chance at life, and the answer was simple. She had chosen to be reborn, to try for the Isles of the Blest, and she respected the fact that Charlie wanted to go back. So when he'd returned, he and Melody had resumed their friendship and eventually grown to be more.

However, there were certain,  _ darker _ points of her life that she still hadn't shared with him. One of them happened to be this.

There is such a thing as the 'anniversary effect’. On the anniversary of the an event, you feel strong emotions tied to said event. However, this is not always positive. Yes, you may celebrate your birthday, an anniversary of life, and have happy and warm feelings, but there are negative anniversaries too.

This day was one of Melody's.

It wasn't a day she tried to remember. If anything, she tried to forget. It was a day strictly remembered by her body and her heart.

She curled up in her cabin that morning, hiding when the day dawned, and rolling over in bed, pulling the sheets tightly around herself, refusing to leave. Her brother knew that she sometimes had sad days, and knew to leave her so she could have time to grieve over what she once had.

This was a day that hadn't had a place through all the wars, being pushed down into the darkest corners of her mind, now bubbling up to the surface when she finally had a time to let go and lose herself in all the repressed emotions.

She laid prone in her bed for hours, sobbing, whimpering, whispering softly to herself that everything was okay now, like she had had to do on so many nights so long ago.

She wasn't expecting the knock on the door. Cabin inspection had long since come and gone, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico didn't knock, and she couldn't think of who else would come.

She peeled her disheveled form from her bed and crossed to the door, surprised to find her boyfriend behind it.

“Oh, sorry, hi Charlie.” She said.

“Hey Mel, Percy said you weren't feeling good.

“Oh yeah, it's just a minor thing. I'm fine.” She brushed him off.

“You sure?” He questioned, raising a brow. “You don't look fine.”

Feeling the urge to defend herself unearthed by her whirlwind of emotions, she snapped, “Why do you think it's any of your business?!”

He took a step back, face twisted into an expression of hurt. She closed her eyes to fight oncoming tears from the typhoons welling up inside her.

“I'm sorry, Charlie.” She whispered, walking back to her bed, curling up again, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

He stepped in and gently closed the door behind him, crossing the room and kneeling by her bunk, running a hand through her hair.

“What's really going on, Mel? You're not acting like yourself.”

She whimpered and the tears threatened to fall again, welling in her lower eyelids.

“I can't tell you, Charlie…” She breathed.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you won't love me anymore.”

His eyes softened, and his hand moving from combing through her ebony locks to cupping her face, his well worn hand warm against her cool cheek.

“Nothing you can say will make me not love you, Melody Jackson.”

The tears streamed down her cheeks and over his hand a sad smile gracing her face.

“I wish that were true, Charlie.”

“It is.” He assured. “Please. Tell me what's wrong.”

Melody took a deep breath and steadied herself. Better to rip off the bandaid fast and deal with the pain.

“Percy and I had a stepfather before Paul. His name was Gabe.” She began, Beckendorf nodding along. “We called him Smelly Gabe because of how rancid he smelled, which we later learned was why our mother married him in the first place, so that his mortal smell would cover up our demigod smell, so we would be safe from monsters. Only she didn't realize that…” Her voice caught in her throat. “She didn't realize that in her marriage, she had invited one of the biggest monsters of all to live in our apartment. He hurt us. Me and Percy, and we found out later, even mom. And he…” She stopped, choking briefly on the tears, unable to even look him in the eyes. “He… he hurt me… like… he-” She sobbed, unable to finish.

“I understand, Mel. I'm sorry.”

“Please leave… I don't want you here now that you hate me…”

“Hate you?” He echoed. “Melody, I could never hate you. Someone hurt you. I could never hate you for that.”

She gave him a watery smile.

“R-really?”

“Really. I promise. It's going to be okay. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that again.” He assured her.

She placed her hand over his.

“Stay?” She whispered.

“I wouldn't dream of leaving you like this. Can I come up?”

She nodded and sat up so he could get into the bunk. Then she nuzzled into his side, tears still prominent, but feeling safe nonetheless.


	15. Old Scars, New Love (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, athena'sowl3271! I hope I did it justice!

“Percy?” Annabeth called, walking into the Poseidon cabin without so much as a knock.

Her boyfriend was shirtless, back to the door as she walked in, and she let out a gasp when she saw his back, dropping the tray of food in her hands.

“Percy…” She whispered.

He turned around, startled, a shirt in his hands, obviously having intended to hide the scars she had spotted beneath it.

“Annie, the isn't what you think-”

“I think it looks like someone carved their name into your back, Perseus Jackson!”

“Annie, please, not so loud, someone could hear you.”

“Percy,” she stepped over the mess of food and crossed to him, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “Who did this to you? I don't recall anyone named Gabe during the war.”

“It wasn't during the war, Annie. It was a long time ago.”

“A long… Percy, did your stepfather do this?”

No reply. Percy closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Percy, I need an answer. Did he?”

A stiff nod.

“Oh Percy, baby…” She wrapped her arms around him, guiding him to sit down on the floor as he leaned into her, shaking with withheld tears.

“Annie… he was awful…” He cried. “He hurt me and Mel and mom… and I… I couldn't stop him…”

“You were a child.” She consoled, “You shouldn't have had to.”

“He'd beat us… with a belt sometimes… or his hands… he broke bottles and cut us with them… he made that word with a kitchen knife while mom and Mel were out… it hurt, Annie… it hurt so bad…”

“It's okay now, Percy.” She promised. “You're safe now. Mel is okay. Sally has Paul now. Edie will never have to endure this. Your whole family, they're going to be okay. I promise. You can let go, baby. He's gone now.”

“He's not gone, Annie… he's up there and back there and he's never going away…”

“I know his memory will probably never fade, but he's dead now. He can't hurt you. I promise.”

“Is Arachne this bad?” He asked, meaning her memory of her encounter with the enemy of Athena when she was following the mark.

“No, not quite so much.” She admitted. “But I get nightmares sometimes.”

“I get nightmares. Of Tartarus… of this…”

Annabeth's heart nearly broke, hearing the worst experience of their joint lives compared to this series of unfortunate events from his past.

“Baby, I'm sorry…” Annabeth whispered. “If only I'd known…”

“No… don't pin this on you. You are so wonderful. You… you make me forget sometimes. You make it all go away.”

She gave him a soft smile.

“I'm going to try to make it all go away forever. I'm going to make sure you're never unhappy like that again, babe.”

He leaned against her more, his weight sinking into her.

“Baby?” She said.

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay here for a little while? I'm going to clean up and get some more food, and then we can just have a quiet day. How does that sound?”

He smiled weakly.

“Good, Annie. It sounds good.”

She kissed his head and set him up against the wall, walking over and scooping up the fallen bread, meat, and cheese that were once a couple of sandwiches and placed them back on the tray, leaving, gently closing the door behind her with a promise to be back promptly.

When she returned with newly made sandwiches, she set the tray down beside him, on which were the sandwiches and two glasses of soda, one made blue for Percy especially. Beside the sandwiches were three packets of Twinkies. She smiled and held one out to him.

“Twinkie?” She offered.

He took it and smiled at her.

“Thanks Annie.”

They sat quietly, passing conversation back and forth and eating their sandwiches.

“Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think about me different now?”

“No, Percy, of course not.”

“You sure?”

“Percy,” she breathed, taking his hand in her own. “I don't think any less of you right now than I did when I got up this morning.”

He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

She kissed his cheek gently.

“Anytime, Seaweed Brain.”


End file.
